


Teacher's Pet (A Sterek AU)

by roken822



Category: Sterek - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-16
Updated: 2012-10-16
Packaged: 2017-11-16 11:14:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/538831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roken822/pseuds/roken822
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is a single father, in charge of his six year old daughter, Erica, and his eight year old adopted son Isaac. One day he receives a call from their school and must come in to see the principal. That is where he meets Stiles Stilinski, the teacher of one of his kids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teacher's Pet (A Sterek AU)

**Author's Note:**

> In this AU, Lydia Martin is Erica's biological mother who ran off after Erica was born. Why? Because, I can! Scott is in Erica's class. Also, Mr. Argent is the principal. Please enjoy, I appreciate feedback and I am writing more!

Derek Hale was just putting tonight’s dinner in the oven when his phone rang. He checked the caller ID and sighed as the school’s number popped up.  
“Not again.” He muttered as he pressed the talk button, “Hello?”

“Hello, Mr. Hale?” a young woman’s voice asked, “This is Ms. Dotson, the Student Counselor.”  
Derek bit back a groan as he replied, “Yes Ms. Dotson, I remember you from the other times you’ve called. What seems to be the problem?”

There was a short pause, then Ms. Dotson continues, “Well, it seems as though Erica had a problem with another student today.”

Derek was actually surprised to hear that it was Erica, his six year old, who had a problem, she was usually well behaved. Typically, Isaac, who was eight, was the one in trouble. “What happened?” he asked.

“Well, it would appear that she bit one of her classmates during recess today. And the boy has a nasty bruise, we need you to come to the school so you can talk to both the principal, and the child’s mother, about the situation and see what should be done.”

Derek sighed and looked at the clock; school was going to let out in about an hour. “Alright, I’m on my way, could you call my son, Isaac’s class, and have his teacher bring him to the principal’s office; I’ll take them home afterwards.” He said as he grabbed his coat.

“Absolutely, we will see you soon, Mr. Hale.” She said as she hung up.

Derek quickly headed out the door and to his car. The school was not very far, so it wasn’t long before he was walking through the door. Isaac and Erica were both sitting outside of the office; Erica’s eyes were red, like she had been crying. She looked up as Derek approached them. 

“Daddy, I’m sorry!” She said as tears filled her eyes again, “Scott said that Isaac wasn’t really my brother because he was adopted. I told him to take it back, but he wouldn’t, so I bit him. I’m sorry daddy!”

Any anger Derek may have had vanished at that moment. Erica loved her brother, and she would do anything for him. Derek bent down and pulled her into a hug, “Its okay sweetie, I’ll take care of it.” He broke the hug and looked at her, “But no matter what, biting people is not okay. You understand?”

Erica nodded solemnly, and Derek hugged her again. Isaac had come to live with them after his parents, Derek’s sister and brother-in-law, had died in a terrible accident when he was three; as far as Erica was concerned, Isaac was her brother and had always been there. It was hard to be mad at her for defending Isaac.

He stood up and walked into the principal’s office, turning back just in time to see Isaac reach over and take hold of his sister’s hand, Derek couldn’t help but smile at the sight. Isaac was in trouble a lot with the school, but he was a good kid with a big heart, usually when he got in trouble it was because some kid had said something about his parents, a habit that Erica seemed to be catching.

Derek entered the office to see Mr. Argent, the principal, sitting behind his desk speaking with a woman who was sitting in one of the two chairs across from him. She was wearing medical scrubs, so Derek could only assume this was Scott’s mother, who had come to the school straight from work, which Derek kind of felt bad about. 

“Derek,” Mr. Argent announced with a smile, “you’re here, please, come in. I was just informing Ms. McCall here about the situation. Please take a seat.” 

Derek took the empty chair and turned to the woman, “Hi, I’m Derek Hale.” He said, sticking out a hand, which she shook, “Hi, I’m Melissa McCall.” She said with a smile that was not unkind.

“It seems that your children had a bit of a disagreement today.” Mr. Argent said with a get-down-to-business tone. Just then, there was a knock at the door.

Derek turned to see a young man’s head poke through the door, “You wanted to see me Mr. Argent?”

“Ah yes, Mr. Stilinski, please, come in.” Argent said with a beckoning motion.

Derek recognized the name as that of Erica’s teacher, she would go on and on about how cool he was, always doing fun lessons and crafts. One time she brought home a lima bean plant in a Styrofoam cup and said that Mr. Stilinski told them if they took care of it, it might grow into a beanstalk, just like Jack’s. To this day, she won’t leave for school without watering it first.

Mr. Stilinski walked in and Derek couldn’t help but notice how young he looked, he couldn’t be older than twenty-five at the most. Derek himself was only twenty-eight, but raising two kids alone was taxing, and he was sure he looked like he was in his mid-thirties.

He was wearing a button down shirt that was white with light blue, vertical stripes, the sleeves were rolled up to his biceps, just above his elbows, the effect really made his arms stand out, thin but with definite muscles. He had very boy-ish features, and the smile he wore revealed dimples that were just adorable. 

Derek had to stop himself at that point, was he checking out his daughter’s teacher? Thankfully, he didn’t have to think about it too long, because Mr. Argent, obviously in a hurry, started talking again.

“I asked Mr. Stilinski to come in being that he is Scott and Erica’s teacher, and that he witnessed the incident; Mr. Stilinski, why don’t you tell us what you saw?” 

Mr. Stilinski nodded and cleared his throat, “Well I had taken the kids out to recess, and I was walking around the playground when I saw Erica tackle Scott, which was surprising since she is always so nice. Then I saw her bite his arm, and I automatically thought, ‘Zombie Apocalypse’, but that didn’t make any sense because none of the other children were biting anyone, so I ran over and pulled her off of him and put them both in time out.”

Mr. Argent rolled his eyes, “Thank you Mr. Stilinski.” He said a little irritated.

Derek looked up at Erica’s teacher, “Mr. Stilinski, did you ask Erica why she bit Scott?”

“Call me Stiles, please.” He said with a smile, “And yes, I did. She said that she did it because Scott had said something mean about her brother, but she wouldn’t tell me what. When I asked Scott, he admitted that he had told Erica that Isaac wasn’t really her brother because he was adopted, and that she got mad.”

Ms. McCall put her hand over her face for a second and then looked over at Derek, “I’m so sorry about this,” She said, “my son overheard me talking to a friend of mine on the phone this morning. Mr. Lahey used to work in my office and she had asked what had ever happened to Isaac. I told her family had adopted him. Then Scott asked me what adopted meant. I didn’t even think about your daughter being in his class.”

Derek sympathized with her immediately, remembering the time when he explained adoption to Erica. She had asked at that point if Isaac was really her brother, to which Derek told her that family is about more than just who gives birth to you, it’s about loving each other in spite of where you come from. After that, it was never a question of whether or not Isaac belonged with them, and Erica loved him more than anything.

“It’s alright Ms. McCall; I understand the mind of a six year old.” He said before turning back to Mr. Argent, “So, is it settled then? Or is there anything else we need to discuss?”

Mr. Argent, who looked all too happy to wrap things up, told them that they were fine to go, and so the two parents and their children’s teacher exited the office. Isaac and Erica were still sitting just outside the office, and a third child, Scott, Derek assumed, was sitting with them. Gone were all the tears of before and now the three of them were laughing and cutting up.

Mr. Stilinski- Stiles- Derek reminded himself walked over to them and crouched down to meet their eyes.

“I see you three worked everything out! That’s great, now give me five!” He stuck out his hand and waited for all three of them to slap it with their own, “Alright! I’ll see you guys tomorrow. Isaac, buddy, you take care of your sister, got it?” he smiled as Isaac nodded and stood back up. He’s really good with kids, Derek noted. Ms. McCall took her sons hand, said farewell and headed off. Derek walked up to where the kids were talking with Stiles

Erica caught sight of Derek and exclaimed, “Daddy! Can Mr. Stiles come over for dinner? He said he was going to just get some take out, but I told him your chicken parmesan was better! Can he, please?”

Derek could tell from the look on Stiles face that he had no idea she was going to ask, but he didn’t really have a reason to say no, there was extra chicken and Stiles seemed to be a nice guy. 

“Well if Mr. Stiles wants to come over he can.” He said, turning to Stiles, “What do you say, Mr. Stiles?” 

“Are you sure?” he asked politely, “I mean I wouldn’t want to impose.”

“Not at all, it’s perfectly fine.” Derek said with a smile, “Besides Erica has been talking about you non-stop. I’d love to get to know more about the famous Mr. Stiles!”

Stiles smiled at him for a second, a smile that Derek couldn’t help but notice showed off his dimples. “I’d be happy to come, thank you.”

“It’s no problem; you can just follow us home.” Derek said taking Erica’s hand. Isaac stood up and grabbed his other hand, while most kids his age would have been embarrassed to do this, Derek understood Isaac carried a deep-seeded fear of being left alone again, and was always happy to be a comfort to him.

They headed out to the parking lot and Derek loaded them into the back of the car. He climbed into the driver’s seat and waited for Stiles to drive around from the teacher’s lot. Once he pulled up they drove out of the parking lot, and from there they headed home.

The chicken was almost done when they got home, all that was left was to cook the noodles and prepare the sauce. Derek quickly put the noodles on to boil and started adding spices to his sauce. Stiles sat at the counter with Erica and Isaac; Erica had shown Stiles how big her lima bean plant had gotten, and now they were discussing the important topic of Marvel verses DC, Isaac was a fan of Cyclops, while Erica loved Wonder Woman. Stiles himself was pro-Flash, so Derek thought he’d better level the playing field by casting his vote for The Beast.

“The Beast?” Stiles asked incredulously, “How could The Beast possibly beat The Flash? He could never catch him!” 

“All The Flash can do is run really fast.” Derek answered, “When it comes to a matter of strength and acrobatics, The Beast can overpower him easy, plus Hank McCoy is a genius and could definitely come up with a way to turn The Flash’s speed against him.” 

Stiles conceded on that point, admitting defeat, but never once did that smile leave his face. Derek liked his smile; it was warm and inviting. He could also see why Stiles was a teacher, he was really good with kids, probably because he still sort of was one at heart; not in a totally juvenile way, but in that endearing, sort of cute kind of way.

Again, Derek had to stop himself, it wasn’t appropriate to think like that about one of his kids’ teachers. Although, he had to admit, Stiles was kind of his type. Erica’s mother, Lydia, had left right after Erica was born, leaving a note that said she needed to find herself; it wasn’t until later that Derek discovered she had run off with some guy named Jackson, her high school sweetheart, and was now living with him somewhere across the country. 

After she left, Derek decided that the next time he started a relationship, it would be with someone who would love his kids. Well the kids were smitten with Stiles, but Derek kept in mind that he still didn’t know him that well and that he was Erica’s teacher.

Dinner was finally ready and soon they were eating at the table. Stiles admitted that Erica had been right and that this was much better than take-out. To which Derek smiled and Erica said, “Told you so!” 

After dinner, Erica and Isaac loaded the dishwasher and they all sat in the living room. They were discussing their favorite fairy tales, Erica’s was Sleeping Beauty, Isaac’s was Jack and the Beanstalk; Derek was surprised to learn Stiles’ was Little Red Riding Hood, since his own, The Three Little Pigs, also involved a wolf. Finally, Derek looked at his watch, they had been having such a good time that he didn’t realize how late it had gotten. “Oh wow, it’s past your bedtime kids.” To which he received two reluctant groans. “Oh come on now, you both have school tomorrow. Now come give me a hug.” 

Erica rushed over and gave him a hug, as well as a kiss on the cheek, “Good night Daddy, I love you!” she said before releasing the hug. “I love you too sweetie.” He said as Isaac came up and gave him his own hug, “I love you Dad.” He told him, “I love you too, son.” He said with a smile, “Now, go get ready for bed, don’t forget to brush your teeth.”

They started to walk away when Erica turned around, “Daddy, can I give Mr. Stiles a hug too?” she asked. Derek wasn’t sure how to answer so he looked at Stiles, “I like hugs.” He said with a shrug. Derek smiled and turned back to Erica, “Go for it sweetie.”

Excitedly, Erica ran up to Stiles and hugged him around the neck, “I’ll see you tomorrow Mr. Stiles!” she said as she let go. “I’ll see you tomorrow Erica. Good night!” he said with a smile as she turned and ran upstairs. 

Derek laughed after she was gone, “Sorry about that, Erica is very affectionate.” Stiles smiled, “It’s perfectly fine, like I said, I like hugs, and both of your kids are incredibly sweet. Isaac doesn’t really talk much though does he?” 

Derek shook his head and sighed, “No, he’s pretty quiet. I think losing both of his parents at such an early age has a lot to do with that. However, when he does talk, what he says is worth listening to; he’s a smart kid, very mature for his age, and he has a huge heart.” He looked over to see Stiles smiling at him, he was really starting to like that smile.

“Well, I think you are doing a great job by them. I mean really, not many parents I have met encourage the reading of comic books. Even more sadly, most parents I have met wouldn’t have their kids hug them before bed. Some parents just seem so wrapped up in their own stuff that they forget their kids a lot. It’s refreshing to see someone who cares so much.” 

Now Derek was smiling, and he couldn’t take his eyes off Stiles. After a few long seconds, Stiles snapped out of the daze, “It’s getting late; I should really get home before school tomorrow.” Derek stood up when he did and walked with Stiles to the door. “ Thanks for dinner, I had a great time.” Stiles said flashing him one last smile before heading out the door. Once the door was closed, Derek said to himself, “Yeah, me too.” Before turning around and taking himself to bed.

End of Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first attempt at FF, so I hope it turned out alright. More to come!


End file.
